DISNEY
by Miss Erika Rose
Summary: Kayley finds herself joining a secret branch of government, her mother being kidnapped, and told to find someone she's never heard of. AU. Disney princess and other animated heroins. Hiatus until i fix my laptop...
1. Chapter 1

**I know it says 'Quest for Camelot' but this story is really about The Disney/other animator Princesses/Heroins and Kayley is just the main character. This is a story about a spy agency that has all girl agents. It's not Yuri at all, the princes work at a different place. Also none of the people are OC's so if you don't know them, it's just that you don't know them. and some of the character might be a bit OOC, it's just cause I haven't actually seen all these movies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really have time to tell you everything I don't own, so I'll just tell you that the plot is mine. That's about it.**

**I can't spell and hate grammar, so please don't mind it if you can understand it.**

* * *

Kayley didn't think much, if fact all she really thought was she had to run faster. Well, she also was wondering who was chasing her in the first, but running faster was also top of the list. She first noticed she was being watch about two weeks ago, but up until now they stayed well away.

"Stupid Kayley, you should have been more careful!" Kayley thought as she ran, her brown pony-tail whipping around behind her, "Oh whatever, just run"

Kaykey knew something was up where her taxi turned the wrong way, and then Kayley realized that she knew the driver. She pulled up the lock on the door right then and jumped out and she hadn't stopped running yet. Kayley knew she was still being fallowed, she could hear someone behind her. Kayley was sure that she saw someone fallowing too if she looked back. Why did she have to live so far in the country?

"I wouldn't move if I were you." looking in front of her Kayley saw someone had a spear pointed at her head. The wielder was glaring at her with blue eyes, a real warrior princess glare. gulping Kayley took in the person in front of her. The girl had long white hair that went down to her hip and bangs the reached her shoulders at the side of her face and normal bangs over her forehead, and it looked like she cut her hair with a kitchen knife. She also had blue face paint on the left side of her face under her eye.

"Get up!" the person who had been chasing Kayley commanded. Kayley stood and looked over her shoulder at the other girl with them. She was native american with long sleek black hair that reached her hips but she didn't have bangs. She had a spear also, but her's was only held loosly in her hand.

"Poca! Kida! Quit it, you both knew why we're here." a third person said. Kayley saw a Greek girl with long brown hair pulled up into a pony-tail and she had purple eyes. She had no visible weapon, but she did have her hands on her hips and was glaring at the other two.

"All of you, stop scaring her! You all remember when this happened to you!" the forth and final person said. She had straw-berry blonde **(1)** hair piled up on top of her head and blue eyes. The last girl held her out for Kayley smiling warmly.

"W-who are you!" Kayley demanded glaring and trying not to stutter.

"We can't tell you here, you'll have to come with us. I'm sorry." the straw-berry blonde said

"No way in hell!" Kayley said wishing she hadn't been surrounded

"Then we'll take you by force." the white haired one said shrugging

"Kida no!" Kayley heard the straw-berry blonde say before Kayley was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"oh the dear is waking up." Kayley heard a voice say, opening her eyes she saw she was in an all white room lying on a bed with a chair by her bed. Sitting on the chair was an old lady smiling warmly at her.

"How are you dear? Kida shouldn't have done that, but she's rather impulsive." the lady said giggling. She had black hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, a pointy nose, and she looked short. She also seemed nice, she kept giggling and asking if Kayley felt alright.

"Who are you?" Kayley asked the woman

"Oh dear me, I forgot. My name is Minnie, I'm in charge around here." Minnie answered smilling sweetly.

"Where is _here_?" Kayley asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well I can't tell you too much dearie. But we do want you to join us."

"Where is _here_?" Kayley demanded again.

"Oh it's a secret brach of the government, a intelligence branch." Minnie said

"Intel... YOU'RE A SPY!" Kayley yelled as what Minnie has said sunk in

"Secret agents, yes. and we've been watching you, and we would like it if you joined us here." Minnie said smiling sweetly

"and if I say no?" Kayley asked wanting the answer but not wanting to anger the spy.

"We earse your memory and leave you in some random place wondering how you got there." The girl from earlier, Poca, said from the corner.

"Wh-who are you guys?" Kayley asked

"Eilonwy, will you take Kayley out and show her around, answer her questions please." Minnie said as the door opened

"Sure Minnie!" A girl about thirteen said as she stepped into the room. The girl had long (did everyone have long hair?) straw-berry blonde hair and blue eyes, she also wasn't wearing shoes.

"You go with Eilomwy, dear. She'll show you around and answer your question." Minnie said to Kayley

* * *

"Ok, so you've seen pretty much everything, any questions?" Eilonwy said suddenly turn around to look at Kayley

"No, well just one." Kayley said smiling at the girl.

"Just one?" Eilonwy asked a bit disapointed

"You've been answering my questions all afternoon." Kayley pointed out.

"Fine, what's your question?"

"Are you really a spy?"

"Kinda sorta." Eilonwy replied blushing, "Because of my age I can't actually _go_ on missions and stuff, and people wouldn't believe me if I like tried to arrest somebody. But other then that, yeah I'm a spy."

"But if someone believed you, could you actually arrest someone?"

"If they're doing something wrong, then yeah." Eilonwy said nodding

"Cool..." Kayley breathed

"Um... Kayley, are you going to join us? We sorts need an answer soon." Eilonwy said looking away from her.

"About that, I need to talk to Minnie." Kayley answered not looking at Eilonwy either.

* * *

"I understand perfectly, Kayley. I'll let everyone know right away." Minnie said with her ever present understanding smile.

"Thank you." Kayley said smiling at the mousy lady in front of her.

* * *

**(1) Cindrella, I'm going with her ****original look**

**Sorry about leaving it on the cliff-hanger, but I finally understand why people do that. It's really is a good way to end a chapter. If you know of a princess/heroin you'd like to see let me know, I'll either: promise you she'll show up later, or look her up and **_**then**_** promise you she'll show later. Also I know not everyone is a princess or Disney, but for simplicity's sake I'm just going to call them **_**all**_** a Disney Princess, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I still had Quest for Camelot, I watched that movie so mush I wrecked the dvd. But give me a break, Garret was hot, Kayley was an inspiration, Ruber was freaky, Cornwall and Devon were hilarous and I just loved that movie.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Walt Disney I'd be dead... and I don't feel like trying to impersonate anyone else. So no I don't own anything.**

* * *

_"I can't do it. I can't leave my mother."Kayley said_

_"I understand, you love your mother and you can't just leave. Most of the girls here naver had to make that choice, many were orphans or had run away." Minnie said, "But please if you ever change your mind please let me know."_

_"um... how?" Kayley asked_

_"Oh dearie, you'll know." Minnie said smiling._

* * *

Kayley kick a rock as she walked home; she knew she couldn't leave her mother but it would've been so cool. Eilonwy had answered every question Kayley asked, and every answered seemed good, but Kayley couldn't leave her mom. It was dark by the time Kayley started down her road, but it was normal cause sometimes Kayley couldn't get a ride home from where ever she had been and she had to walk.

"Mom's up." Kayley smiled at the light she saw as she started down her road, "Wait you can't see our house from here, light or no light." Kayley broke into a run. As she neared her house she realized why she had seen light; her house was on fire!

"Mother!" Kayley screamed rushing toward the burning building not caring about anything aound her.

"No no no." A voice cooed as an arm cuaght her waist, "It's not smart to rush at a burning building."

"What happened? Where is Mother?" Kayley asked still trying to run to the house, then she realized no one lives near her; this man wasn't here to help her.

"Let go of me!" Kayley screamed kicking harder trying to get away.

"I think mother-dearest wouldn't like i if you rushed to a burning building." the voice cooed again.

"Where the hell is my mother!" Kayley screamed as her foot hit the shin of the man holding her. As soon as his grip loosened Kayley broke free and broke into a run toward the house. Her house was burning. Her house was burning! Where was her mother? Kayley suddenly looked around hoping to see her mother safe and sound watchin the blaze too.

"Kayley! Run!" Kayley whirled around just in time to see her mother being shoved into a car.

"You should listen to your mother she knows best." the voice from eariler said. Whirling around again Kayley saw a large man with rad-orange hair and a twich in his eye.

"Kayley find FG, she'll help you!" Kayley's mother yelled again just before she was shoved into the back seat of the car.

"Mom!" Kayley screamed running toward the car as the engin started.

"Kayley I will come back, just not yet." The man with the twich said as he got into the car and drove off. Kayley watched as the car drove away.

"Mother!" Kayey screamed one last time as it started to rain.

* * *

Kayley didn't know where she was, she honistly didn't even care. Her mother was gone, and Kayley didn't even know why.

"There's no point in sulking." Someone said. Opening her eyes Kayley saw a girl calmly sitting by her bed. The girl looked Arabian and she had her black hair in a pony-tail with two more ties keeping her hair together.

"I'm Jasmine, your safe here Kayley." The girl said

"Where is here?" Kayley asked

"D.I.S.N.E.Y." Jasmine answered, "We know about your mother." Before Kayley could even yell at Jasmine the door to the room opened and Kayley saw Minnie walk in

"Are you ok dear?" Minnie said sitting on Kayley's bed

"My mother's..." Kayley tried to say before the tears came

"We know, we know. We also have a group trying to figure out who took her." Minnie said

"Is she awake?" someone asked from the door way. Standing in the hall was a mexican woman holding the hand of a five year old with one hand and was carry a two year old in her other.

"Yes Chicha, and I'd like you to take a look at her please." Minnie said standing up

"Ok, if you please..." Chicha said stepping into the room and waving her hand at the door. Minnie and Jasmine nodded and left. While the older girl stayed behind Chicha and little one kept begging to be put down.

"Boo!" the little one said as she ran up to Kayley. She had a purple monster costom on and had her dark-brown hair in pig-tails.

"Boo, please leave her alone for a bit." Chicha said pulling the little girl away, "I need to cheak how you're handling the shock, and other things I need you to be awake for." Kayley nodded and Chicha proceeded to give her a cheak up.

* * *

"So what did the monster say?" Kayley asked Boo who had decided to tell her a story to 'help with your boo-boo' as she put it, even though Chicha had said Kayley was fine

"Boo!" the little girl yelled jumping on Kayley's bed waving her arms.

"That's not scary." The older little girl, Penny, said shaking her twin hair-tails. Penny had started to talk to Kayley during Kayley's check up, and Kayley having asked both her and her teddy bear (cause little girls like that stuff) they quickly became friends.

"Ith too!" Boo said said putting her little hands on her little hips and sticking her tonge out. Kayley learned that both Boo and Penny had been abounded and Minnie found them and they had been raised there ever since.

"Yeah very scary." Kayley agreed nodding

"Boo, Penny, Chicha needs your help." A girl named Meg said from the doorway. Meg had been there when Kayley first meet a D.I.S.N.E.Y. agent, before her mother was taken.

"Minnie wants to see you." Meg told Kayley, "...and I... I'm sorry about your mother, we're looking for her."

"I'll go see Minnie. Meg?" Kayley said as she got up

"Yes?" Meg replied as she was leaving

"Nevermind." Kayley said deciding not to tell anyone what she was thinking after all.

* * *

**And another cliff hanger, sorta. and the three people you may not know are; Chicha was in the Emperor's New Groove, Boo was that cute little girl in Monster's Inc, and Penny was in The Rescuers. and also this may sound dumb but I have no idea what D.I.S.N.E.Y. should stand for... I wouldn't mind any ideas even if it's just one letter, but I think D should be damsels cause all the agents are girls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not very good at writing action, maybe that's why I wanna write this so much? You know for practice. Again I'd like to say that I haven't **_**actually**_** seen all the movies, but I did a lot of research to find as many girls as I could so please if they're OOC don't be mad. Also I love the internet! I decided to rewatch Quest For Camelot again, and I did. All because of how easy it is to find things online.**

**Disclaimer: I won't say it, no no, at least out loud I won't say I own Disney.**

* * *

"Kayley, dear, I'm sorry about you mother." Minnie said smiling a weak smile, unsure of weather a smile would help or just make things worse.

"People keep saying that, but that doesn't help. I want to know where she is." Kayley said blankly having already decided not to cry.

"We're looking for her, but we have no leads. Which I was hoping we could talk about?" Minnie was treading carefully, which was a good idea.

"How can you not have any leads!" Kayley demanded slamming her hands on Minnie's desk.

"Kayley! Stop it! You aren't in charge here, and you have to speak to Minnie with respect!" Kida, who was gaurding Minnie's office, glared at Kayley

"How can I just act like nothing happened! My _mother_ is _gone_!" Kayley screamed

"Kayley..." Minnie said quietly

"F.G.! F.G., all we have to do is find F.G.!" Kayley suddenly yelled excited

"Who is F.G.?" Minnie asked shocked by the desplay

"I... don't know." Kayley admited, "But if we find her we can save my mother!"

"Sweetie... we can't find F.G." Minnie told Kayley sadly

"Why not! You're spies!" Kayley demanded angry that the lead was shot down before they even tried

"Because there are hundreds of people with the insionles F.G. and we don't even know if we're looking for a name or a tital."

"What kind of tital is F.G.?" Kayley demanded looking more and more upset

"First Govenor, Finest Gourmet chef, Female Guest officer." Minnie said naming off her fingers.

"Kida! Don't you agree that Minnie should at least look!" Kayley demanded whirling to face said girl.

"No, Minnie's right. There are too many possiblities." Kida said narrowing her eyes at the half-crazed girl.

"Fine! Then I'll find her by myself!" Kayley yelled as she stormed out of the room slaming the door behind her.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Minnie whispered as soon as Kayley slammed the door.

* * *

"Kayley you can't be upset because we're doing everything we can." Eilonwy said as Kayley stormed down the halls

"Do you like sitting here while everyone is out there and needs your help!" Kayley demanded losing her temper again

"No I do not! But I still don't go charging out there just to put the one I'm trying to save in danger!" Eilonwy said before she turned and stormed off. As Kayley watched her go she just sunk to the floor, Eilonwy was right but Kayley had to go find F.G., she just knew she did. Defeated Kayley started to cry.

"Is it that important to you?" Looking up Kayley saw Poca standing over her

"My mother." Kayley said weakly

"Come with me." Poca said sighing. Poca lead Kayley to the training hall and she walked right up to an asian girl training with a boken** (1)**.

"Mulan, we need your help." Poca said as the girl dropped her arms **(2)**

"With?" Malun said raising the weapon again

"Kayley needs to find her mother, but she can't leave." Poca said putting her hand on Mulan's boken

"How can she help me?" Kayley asked

"Mulan is an expert in infeltration and impression, she can get you out of here. and the best part is she isn't one to fallow rules so the 'not allowed' isn't a problem." Poca answered

"I know someone who can get you out but once you do you're concitered a rouge agent, understand?" Mulan said looking Kayley up and down trying to figure out if she could handle it.

"Get me out. That's all I need." Kayley said narrowing her eyes, daring Mulan to said she couldn't handle it.

"Meet me back here at 11:00 pm, and another thing..." Mulan said suddenly lightening up, "... you got guts, you'll find her."

"I'll be back at 11:00 so don't be late, and thank you. I'll find her and come back." Kayley said shaking Mulan's hand and then walking away, going to find what she needed to find F.G. whoever that might be.

* * *

"Kayley, you're late. In this business 11:00 means 11:00 not 10:59 or 11:01, understand?" Mulan said as Kayley opened to door, only a minute late.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry, can we just get this over with?" Kayley asked annoyed

"Kayley, this is Rapunzel, she is getting you out of here." Mulan said waving her hand at the only other person in the room. Rapunzel had the longest blonde hair Kayley ever saw, green eyes, no shoes, and a frying pan in her hand. Weird.

"How will she be able to help me?" Kayley asked skepticaly

"Repunzel is a master of excaping, she can get you out of here." Mulan said

"Okay, so whats with the frying pan?" Kayley asked still skeptical

"How else am I going to defend myself if the need arrises?" Repunzel replied as if it were obvious.

"...whatever, how am I getting out?" Kayley shaking her head

"Getting out is easy, but the moment you set foot outside your a rogue agent and will be hunted as such. You know this right?" Repunzel said

"Yes! I know just get me out, I need to find my mother!" Kayley was getting annoyed, why didn't people understand that?

"Fine but Kayley, we can't help you after this, we'll even be hunting you." Repunzel said exspecting Kayley's responds

"Good luck Kayley." Mulan said as she walked away

"Fallow me, I'm the watch for the east gate, you can leave from there. But I will sound the alarm the moment you leave." Repunzel said as she opened the east gate.

"Thanks." Kayley said looking at Repunzel one last time before she broke into a run the ran right out of the gate.

"Minnie, do you think she can make it?" Repunzel asked as the older woman came out from a bush

"I hope so, because she might be our only hope." Minnie answered sadly.

* * *

**(1) Boken are wooded training swords used in Asia for practice with the weapon minus the danger of having a sharp blade.**

**(2) Swinging a sword is as much using gravity as your own strength, maybe more.**

**Girls used in this chapter: I realized so far I've only used 'Poca' now I'm sure you all know that I mean Pocahantus (Pocahantus) but just to be sure that's who I mean, also you all know Minnie (um... I actually don't know where she was first from), Eilonwy ( The Black Cauldron), Mulan (Mulan), Repunzel (Tangled), Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), and you all know Kayley or at least you should (Quest for Camelot). Also in previous chapters that I haven't mentioned: Meg (Herules), I'll probably just use Cindy but I might use the name Cinderella (Cinderella). I think that's everyone who's been used and if they show up later again (which they probably will) I will **_**not**_** be relisting them at the end of the chapter. Also as of yet I've used more well know girls, but there will be some almost unknown girls in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kayley was/is my idol she; was smart and strong and independent, meet a hot blind guy, saved her whole kingdom, and became a knight! What more could you ask for? Umm... a two headed dragon and chicken that had a axe-beak? Oh wait, she had those ;)**

**Discalimer: A tale as old as time, a character as old as the stories, I only own the plot.**

* * *

_Kayley had been running for hours, in the woods then along the road she had found. Just as the sun was rising a car came stopped right next to her._

_"Need a ride?" The girl in the driver's seat asked, she was about eighteen and looked harmless and since Kayley was tired she nodded and opened the door. _**(1)**

_"Going somewhere spasiphic?" The girl asked, "By the way I'm Briar."_

_"Briar? Odd name, but I'm Kayley." Kayley said leaning her head against the seat, "and not really, just far away."_

_"It's short for Briar Rose. Running away? Ok but I did, and I had regretted it almost imediantly." Briar said sighing_

_"I won't, but do you know anwhere I could go?" Kayley said sleepily_

_"You can come to my house for a bit, I wanted a room-mate anyway. You don't even have to worry about rent, I've got it covered cause I've got a great job."_

* * *

Kayley smiled looking around Briar's ampartment, it was small but still roomy. It had two rooms, a bathroom and the kitchen/living room. Also Briar was really nice and very welcoming, and she was always talking trying to make Kayley feel at home.

"Um... can you cook, and if you can't you don't mind take out right?" Briar asked looking at the oven in the corner, "Cause last time I tried I kinda smoked out the building."

"Take out works, thanks a lot Briar without you I don't know what I woulda done." Kayley said smiling warmly.

"Anytime, make yourself comfertable." Briar said sitting down on the couch, "Um... would you might telling me why you ran away from your home?" Briar was nervous, but she seemed to care.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't like being told what I couldn't do." Kayley half lied

"If it was nothing you wouln't have run away." Briar pointed out, "But it's not my business. Anyway I gotta call my job to tell them I'm on my way, then I kinda have to _go _to work. You don't mind right?" Briar said as she got up

"No way, if you're letting me stay without even paying rent I gotta let you go to work, right?" Kayley said putting her backpack on the table. With one last smile Briar walked out the door, leaving Kayley alone. Kayley let out her breath as she fell onto the couch, she still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Kayley decided to try and find F.G. but she figured that the only way to do that was get out, maybe a library or something. So she was walking around the city trying to find some places that could help her. She was looking so hard that she didn't even see the guy in front of her until she walked into him.

"Watch where your going!" The guy said angrily as he walked past her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Kayley said turning around to walk beside the man.

"Intersenting." He said sarcasticly

"Hey! You could've move too!" Kayley said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I could? I hadn't noticed." He replied turning to look at her. Kayley gasped when she saw his eyes, he was blind.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry... I didn't know. I-I-I..." Kayley stuttered realizing what she'd said.

"Clearly." He said annoyed as he started walking away from her.

"Well, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know, but you don't have to be rude!" Kayley told him, "You haven't even told me your name."

"Neither have you." He pointed out, "And anyway telling someone your name means You don't mind having them around, while _I _want you to leave me alone."

"Well Excuse me! I don't think I want to be around you either!" Kayley told him annoyed. He raised an eyebrow because she kept walking next to him.

"If I tell you my name will you leave?" He asked finally

"Maybe." Kayley answered glaring at him before realizing he couldn't see her

"Garrett." He sighed turning down a side street.

"I'm Kayley, I was wondering if you knew where I could find a library? Or some other place I could find info?" Kayley said turning with him.

"No I don't, why are you still bothering me?" Garret was annoyed

"What did I do that made you so mad at me!" Kayley demanded getting tired of his rudness

"If I'm bugging you, just leave." Garret suggested

"Maybe I will!" Kayley said as she angrily turned and was about to storm off. Just then Garret yelled her name and grabbed her arm pulled her back just as a black car sped by, right where she was going to step.

"...I-I-I-I..." Kayley stuttered freaked out as she held onto Garret, because he saved her, for dear life.

"Are you ok?" Garret asked trying to pry her hands off his shirt

"...I-I think so..." Kayley said stepping away from Garret only to stumble and fall back into his arms. Sitting her down Garret told her to et him see her ankle which he then told her was spained.

"Let's go." Garret said standing up and holding his hand for her to take.

"Go where?" Kayley asked grabbing his hand and pulling herself up.

"I live right arould the corner, I can see how bad your ankle is there." Garret said putting her arm around his shoulder so he could help her walk. and being blind he could see her blush.

* * *

Kayley looked around his ampartment, it was small and grubby. One bed shoved in the corner and a kitchen with a radio on the counter. Garret told her to sit on the couch while he got the first-aid kit.

"It's so small." Kayley said rinkling her nose

"I can't see and my roommates doesn't have a job." Garret explained pushing up the leg of her jeans.

"Room mate?" Kayley asked confused

"Yeah, I sleep on the couch most of the time." Garret said putting an ice-pack on her ankle, "Good news, it's not badly hurt. But you will have to stay here for a while."

"What?" Kayley asked

"I can't help you back to wherever you live, and you can't get back on your own. You'll just have to wait till Al comes back, I'd suggest resting your ankle." Garret explained motioning to the bed

"I don't know..." Kayley scepticlly wondering about his intentions

"Fine do whatever you want." Garret said annoyed as he got up to put the first-aid kit away. Kayley yawned and realized she'd barely slept in two days, lying down she decided that if he tried anything she'd just use the pocket-knife she had with her.

* * *

**(1) Never actually take a ride from a stranger, you never know who the person actually is.**

**People used: you all know Garret (Quest for Camelot), Brair Rose is was Aurora's other name (Sleeping Beauty), and Al is what Genie called Aladdin (Aladdin). I think that's everyone so far.**

**Why do I still love disney princesses? Because they're awesome, good role modals, and just never get old. That's why! I'll never out grow my disney phase, and I'm proad! Hehe :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I like writing this sooo much, anywhere else people would look at me weird cause I'm the girl who'll hit you for saying I should wear a dress and doesn't care about make-up. But with this I can be a tom-boy **_**and**_** a Disney Princess fan!**

**Disclaimer : He mele no own lilo, or any one else.**

* * *

Kayley suddenly realized there were people talking and she couldn't really move too well. Her eyes shot open, to find she was still in Garret's apartment and she couldn't move as easily becuase someone put a blacket over her. Looking at the clock Kayley realized she had spent the whole night there.

"So tell me again why you have a girl here alone?" Someone asked, Kayley looked around and saw an arab boy with blak hair smirking at Garret

"I've told you why." Garret said annoyed

"Yeah but I don't think you're tellingme everything." Al, Kayley guessed, said mockingly, "I mean how often do I find a girl here, all alone with you. And she's so tired too." Garret twiched

"Aladdin, if you don't stop I swear-"

"Cool it, Romeo, your girlfriend's awake." Aladdin seemed to enjoy the look on Garret's face, a mix between angrer, shock, and emberessment

"What's going on?" Kayley asked sleepily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh I just came home to find Garret with some girl sleeping on the couch." Aladdin said laughing, knowing exactly what it sounded like.

"Knock it off!" Garret fumed at his roommate, "If I hear you say that one more time I'm gonna make sure you wake up in the hosipatal!"

"Oh, I think your girlfriend won't want to go out with a criminal." Aladdin said, clearly enjoying making fun of Garret

"Come on Kayley!" Garret said grabbing Kayley hand and roughly pulling her off the couch

"W-where are we going?" Kayley asked as Garret pulling her to the door, lymping a bit.

"I'm bringing you home. Come one." Garret answered abit nicer now

"Have you two! Don't forget to name your first child after me!" Al called laughing

"I hate him sometimes." Garret grumbled as he stopped on the corner, "Where do you live?"

"I-I'm staying down this way." Kayley said gentl pulling Garret so he'd know where she meant.

"Let's go." Garret said walking where she had told him, "and no talking."

"Do you need to hear?" Kayley asked

"No. I just don't want to talk to you." Kayley decided she didn't like him much.

* * *

Kayley knocked on the door to Briar's appartment while Garret looked even more annoyed with her.

"Why don't you have a key?" Garret demanded

"I just got hee yesterday, I didn't think to ask Briar for a key. Just hope she's here and can hear us." Kayley answered. Just then the door opened with Briar on her phone

"Eve, I'm telling you-" Briar looked at Kayley, blinked once and then added into the phone, "Eve listen, my roommate, the one I was telling you about, well she just came home... with some hot guy" Kayley was happy Garret couldn't see her blush, "and I'll call you back later kay? Bye Eve"

"Hi Briar." Kayley said timidly

"O-M-G! Who is he?" Briar asked, "Where were you all night? Who is he? Why are you lymping? Who is He? Kayley come on tell me!" Kayley was surprized she didn't have to breath appearantly

"This is Garret, I stayed at his place-"

"KAYLEY! You what! Kayley, please tell me you've been dating for a while at least!" Briar cried

"_That_ is not happened! I spained my anke, that's why I'm lymping, and Garret helped me. And I fell asleep on his couch. Right Garret?" Kayley looked around to find Garret had left.

"Oh... sorry." Briar said, "so tell me what happened?"

"Ok, so this is what happened-" Kayley spent the next hour telling Briar the whole story, having to make sure Briar understood what part Garret played perfectly.

* * *

Kayley couldn't sleep that night, she was worried about her mother. Who had kidnaped her? Was she safe? And who was F.G? Suddenly Kayley heard a window opening. She figured Briar was just opening the window to get some fresh air, that is until she heard Briar's soft snoar in the other room.

Kayley sat up, wide awake. Someone was here, someone who wasn't supposedd to be here. Slow getting out of bed, Kayley crept to the living room. The window was wide open. Then Briar screamed.

"Briar!" Kayley yelled running to her roommates room. Kayley saw a man standing over Briar's bed.

"Kayley run!" Briar screamed as the man roughly grabbed her arm pulling her out of bed.

"But-" Kayley started

"Kayley! Run!" Briar yelled again as the man turned toward Kayley. Revealing the knife in his other hand.

"Run!" Briar screamed one last time. Taking one last look at her new friend, Kayley turned around and bolted from the ampartment, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't protect her mother, and now she couldn't protect Briar. Who were these people?

Kayley was too cuaght up in her worries that she didn't notice the man in front of her until he had grabbed her arms to stop her from running anymore.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUNN! I feel bad about ending it that way, but at the same time it was actually kinda good if I do say so myself. Also I'm actually having fun with the disclaimer, you may or may not have noticed that for like the last three chapters I take a disney movie song and change the lyrics just a bit so that there a disclaimer... it's actually really fun!**

**I think you know everyone so far, except the man who broke in, and he's just the hunter from Snow White (or that's who I picture).**

**And I still need some help on what D.I.S.N.E.Y actually stands for, all you have to do is one letter and it could really help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't really have much to say right now, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhm ingonyama! Ok I didn't change that one, but it's too perfect to change, I DO NOT own anything!**

* * *

Kayley stopped write in her trackes. This was _not_ good!

"Looky who we have here. What are you doing out Sweet-Heart?" The man asked her too sweetly. He had black hair in a pony-tail, lots of muscles, and a very defined chin. Kayley thought he looked very weird and not the type she wanted to meet alone on a dark street.

"L-let me go!" Kayley told him wishing she hadn't stuttered

"Come on, don't be like that." He whispered bending down close to her face

"Get away from me!" Kayley yelled, this night was getting worse and worse.

"Kayley?" Kayley knew that voice, suddenly Garret punched the guy holding her in the face. Grabbing her hand, Garret pulled Kayly away from the man.

"Damn! How dare you! Damn you! You broke my nose!" The man screamed holding his bleeding nose as Garret and Kayley ran even farther away.

"I hope I didn't misread the situation." Garret said as they ran

"How could you misread that?" Kayley asked paniced still

"Well I don't know, I couldn't exactly _see_ what was going on."

"Fair enough. Thanks by the way." Kayley said as she panted, finally stopping for a break.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" Garret demanded

"I-I... can't really tell you. But why are _you_ out right now?" Kayley demanded

"I was out looking for... um... did you see anything odd at my place that one time?" Garret replied awkwardly

"Odd how?" Kayley asked suddenly freaked out by how little she actually knew about him

"Monkey food or smell or something." Kayley looked at him like he had a third eye, Garret knew that just by her silence "Ok so Al has a pet monkey named Abu." Garret explained, "but you can't tell anyone cause Abu ran away from the zoo, and he also got out earlier and that was what I was doing before you got hit by a car."

"... what the he-" Kyley started before she saw someone turn toward her, and person was in the shadows but it clearly started walking toward Kayley, "Run!" Kayley screamed grabbing Garret's hand and pulling away from the figure, back the way they just came.

"Kayley where are we going?" Garret asked putting his hand on a car( to keep his balacne because she was pulling very hard) and not moving anymore

"Garret, please I'll explain everything, I promise. But we have to go!" Kayley was nearly in tears as anouther person came around the corner in front of her, looking behind Kayley could see the person behind them was slowly advancing.

"Kayley." Garret said slowly, "Get in." walking around to the driver's side door

"Garret, it's proabably locked and-" Kayley was cut off by Garret unlocking the doors from inside the car "How-"

"It's gotta be one of theirs, now... Get. In." Garret said as he started the enigne

"Shouldn't I drive? Being the one that can see?" Kayley nervously rehitting the 'lock' botton mutiple times even though it was locked already

"No time, just tell me where to go **(1)**. And buckle up." Garret leaned over and accidentally brushed his hand across Kayley's shoulder while he looked (so to speak) for her seat belt

"But Garret-" Kayley said happy he couldn't see how freaked she was by everything, not that he couldn't hear it but still.

"Kayley, I don't have clue what's going on, but something isn't right. And you'll explain it to me as you tell me where to go, NOW!" Garret was getting annoyed

"Ok just start slow." Kayley gulped, "turn now." Kayley lead them out of town first, where they could hopefully speed up a bit, all the while explaining what had happened, every single thing she knew.

* * *

"Garret?" Kayley asked as they stopped on the side of the road, he wasn't great but he got them there alive and had caused no one else to wreck. Garret had leaned his sit back and closed his eyes trying to think and empty his mind.

"What Kayley?" Garret sounded tired, but he did have a lot to prossess.

"What now?" Kayley didn't even know if she wanted him to stay or if she wanted him to leave.

"You can't handle this on your own." Garret said.

"Excuse me!" Kayley said defensibly glaring at the man

"I'll just get in touch with Aladdin and explain why I had to leave, he'll never let me live it down but he'll understand." Garret answered opening both eyes and stared at the cealing of the stolen car even though he couldn't see it.

"How do you intend to do that?" Kayley asked as Garret pulled out a cell phone, and instead of answering he just dialed a number, by the look of it he knew exactly what buttons to push to get to the contact list and down to the number he needed with looking **(2)**

"Al, listen I... You heard?... ok so I won't be home for a bit, can you handle... ok thanks man, and tell Abu he can have my snacks... and one last thing, we can't tracked you understand? Thanks, we owe you." Garret hung up and stepped out of the car

"Garret _I _don't understand. What do you mean we can't be tracked? I mean I know that but what are you going to-" Just then Garret took his phone and throw it to the ground and stomped on it as hard as he could. When he moved his boot Kayley saw the remains of a cell phone.

"Kayley lets go, we have to leave the car." Garret said grabbing the shocked girl by the wrist and pulling her to the forest by the road

"Garret! How do you know so much about this?" Kayley demanded yanking her hand away from him.

"... Kayley, how do you think we pay for the appartment?" Garret sounded ashamed, "sometimes you do what you have to, I'm not proad, but I know how this'll work. Now let's go." Kyaley nodded, he didn't seem like a bad guy, but she'd still have to watch him. Kayley took one last look at the car and ducked into the woods as she saw head-lights coming down the road.

* * *

**(1) that's actually possible, Mythbusters actually had a blind guy drive while they told him where to go... don't try it at home.**

**(2) that's possible too, I can do that, half asleep too!**

**People used: Abu is Aladdin's monkey (Aladdin), Gaston was the creep in the beginning (Beauty and the Beast), and the other people are not important yet.**

**I've never writen about a blind person before, so if there's something wrong sorry. I found myself writing stuff that doesn't make sense unless Garret could see, I tried to fix them all but if not sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**... enjoy? I don't really have much to say now, so I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Tra la la la ain't it that sad, it's just a shame too bad, that I don't own the girl... or the guy.**

* * *

Kayley was tired, hungry, and her feet hurt. They had been walking for hours, Kayley knew because the sun was coming up already.

"Garret, are we going to stop soon?" Kayley asked as she stumbled again

"No." Garret answered simply

"B-but!" Kayley whinned

"Kayley!" Garret said spinning to face her (not that he could see her.) "You are being chased by who-knows who, for who-knows why! We don't know where they are, or when they'll get here! We'll stop when we find some place we know we're safe!"

"Garret why are you even here?" Kayley asked putting her hands on her hips, "This really have nothing to do with you."

"Kayley..." Garret said softly, "... I'm part of it now." Kayley could only blick at the determination in his voice, "And nothing will change that." Then he turned away and started walking again.

"Garret..." Kayley didn't know how to respond to that "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, we're a team now and I have to be there for you." Kayley didn't know why she blushed when he said that.

"...Um... how far are we going?" Kayley asked, "I mean just til a break?"

"Oh Kayley." Garret sighed shaking his head, "Why do you keep asking? It won't change the answer."

"Come on! You have to be tired too! You probably haven't slept for over a day!" Kayley pointed out

"Yes, I'm tired. Yes, I'm about to fall asleep on my feet. No, we will not stop soon." Garret was getting annoyed again, Kayley could hear it in his voice.

"But we need to eat too! And we can't find anything to eat while walking." Kayley said

"Fine we'll stop next time we find a brook or stream for water." Garret replied.

"Great!" Kayley said happily then she realized they hadn't passed any yet. This was going to be a long day.

It was anouther two hours before they heard running water, or Garret (with his more fine tuned ears) heard it.

"Garret, seriously where is it!" Kayley was whinning a lot but she was tired of walking, and mostly it was who she was walking with. Garret won't reply when she said something and if he did it was usally just telling her to be quiet.

"Shhh..." Garret told her, "I can't hear it if you talk."

"Sorry." Kayley whispered awkwardly

"Right though there." Garret pointed to their left. Kayley quickly pushed aside the bushes and gasped. Instead of a stream it was a little waterfall. Kayley stood gaping at the bueaty of it when Garret walked up behind her.

"Is it nice looking?" Garret asked softly

"You should see it." Kayley said without thinking, "Sorry I didn't think." but when she turned to face him she knocked him into the stream coming from the fall that they were standing next to.

"Clearly. You very rarely do that, now do you?" Garret said annoyed as he stood up.

"I said sorry!" Kayley said again

"well I'm still wet, and you're still a ditzy." Garret said as he walked out of the river

"Garret what are you doing!" Kayley asked shocked as Garret started to take off his shirt,

"I'm wet and this will dry faster if I'm not wearing it." He answered simply as he put his hand on a tree to see if it had a branch

"B-b-but..." Kayley protested awkwardly trying not to watch him.

"But what?" Garret replied as he put his shirt over the branch he found

"What if you had to see me walking around without a shirt?" Kayley said, "Shoot I did it again!"

"Kayley, I _can't_ see. And besides you're a girl and I'm a guy, I can do this, you can _not_." Garret pointed out, blushing at what she said.

"I know, I know. But look at where we are! I'm a little freaked." Kayley said putting her hand to her forhead and sitting down

"Kayley, why don't you take a nap while I look for food." Garret suggested

"But you can't see, how will you find anything?" Kayley said then realizing what she said she added, "Crap not again!"

"You know Kayley, most people keep their feet in their shoes, not their mouths." Garret said smirking slightly, "But don't worry I'll find something, you just get some sleep." Kayley watched though half closed eyes as Garret got down on his knees to look for anything eatible.

"He really is one amazing guy" Kayley thought razily as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Kayley, wake up." Garret said shaking her

"...hm... is dinner ready?" Kayley asked more asleep then awake

"I think I heard someone." Garret whispered

"What!" Kayley sitting up wide awake now.

"Be quiet, I don't know if they know we're here." Garret told her, then suddenly an arrow hit him in the sholder causeing him to cry out in pain.

"Why are you in my forest!" A girl said from the woods, Kayley could barely see her but she had short brown hair, red face paint and she was holding a bow.

"Y-you shot Garret." Kayley said tears welling up in her eyes, "YOU SHOT GARRET!"

"I said why are you here. If you do not answer the next shot will go though your heart." She answered raising her bow to point it at Kayley.

* * *

**People used: the girl at the end was San or more commenly known as 'Princess Mononoke' (Princess Mononoke) and so far that's all.**

**This chapter is a bit more... stupid (I guess) then the others, but the ending was what I needed to have and I liked the other parts too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a bit short, but it's important... I think.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I know I'm just a dreamer, I shouldn't write like you, but I see you're face and wonder, were you once a dreamer too...**

* * *

"Garret!" Kayley cried again as she looked at the arrow in his shoulder, "Garret!"

"I'm fine." Garret said as he winced , wether at the wound or the noise the world may never know.

"How could you shoot Garret!" Kayley screamed franticly

"If you do not answer me you won't have to worry." The girl said narrowing her eyes.

"Kay...ley, I'm f... I'm fine." Garret said trying to stand up to prove he was fine, only to fall back down into Kayley arms.

"How could you!" Kayley screamed, she knew she sounded hystericle but she was freaking out.

"I have no need for you people or your plans!" The girl yelled at them

"What are you talking about!" Kayley cried as she held a bleeding Garret

"Ma told me everything she knew! And I won't allow it!" She sounded less sure of herself now

"W-we're being ch-chased... by a-an unkno...wn enamy." Garret managed to say despite all the blood loss.

"Wait, who _are_ you?" The girl said uneasy as she lowered the bow

"My name is Kayley-" Kayley tried to say before she was cut off by the barking of dogs

"Give me him. I'll take you to my home." The odd girl said as she dropped the bow so she could pick up Garret, "Get my bow."

* * *

Kayley and San, as she was told was the girl's name, quickly made it to a cliff face with a cave in it.

"Is your house though that tunnel?" Kayley asked pointing at the cave

"No that is my house, now get in, I think those dogs are coming this way." San said as she walked into the cave. Nervously Kayley stepped into the cave, only to be greeted by a growl. Kayley's first thought was that San was in liague with the people chasing her with the dogs, that is until Kayley turned around to find the thing that growled had been a lion. A Lioness to be exact.

"S-San, wh-why do you h-have a l-lion?" Kayley asked staring scared at the cat that was bareing her teeth.

"Nala, bad!" A girl about twelve said slapping the lioness on the nose. The girl had her dark hair in two loose pig-tail and with her skin tone and a red dot on her forehead **(1) **make Kayley think she was Indian **(from India) **

"Um... San?" Kayley asked confused as the lioness backed away still glaring at Kayley

"What?" San asked as she put Garret next to a lumpy fluffy bed-blacket-thing.

"W-why do you have a lion?"Kayley asked nervously walking over to garret

"A lion? I own a lion?" San said like she was offended, "None of them are _mine_."

"What do you mean 'none of them' ?" Kayley asked slightly freaked as she sat next to Garret's sleeping (passed out?) form. Kayley put her hand on the soft blacket only to quickly pull it back an jump away when it moved.

"There's Nala, Kaira, Simba, and Kopa!" The indian girl said jumping up to Kayley, "And I'm Shanti"

"Who are you?" A boy suddenly ask from the front of the cave, turning around Kayley saw a boy about Shanti's age with shaggy dark hair and like Shanti was Indian

"This is Kayley, please make sure she's... comfertable." San said, but the way she said it made Kayley wish that Garret was awake.

"Yes Princess." The boy said nodding, Kayley stepped back and put her hand on Garret

"Mowgli! Please get me some more herbs for dinner first." Shanti said and when the boy looked like he would argue she added "Mono said dinner comes first!"

"M-mono?" Kayley stuttered confused

"They call me Princess Mononoke, no matter how many tmes I tell them to stop" San explained

"Kayley, I'm not sure about them, but we have to trust them for now." Garret whispered

"Garret! You're awake!" Kayley whispered back excited

"I'm tired, but I'll be fine. Just keep an eye on them, for now we have to trust them." He replied

"He'll be fine when he eats something, he's just lost a lot of blood." San said watching Kayley, appartently she hadn't realized Garret had woken up at all.

"You look tired too, don't worry, Kiara and Kopa are very cuddly." Shanti said looking at Kayley

"I-I... um... thanks." Kayley said sighing, with one more yawn her lied down next to Garret and closed her eyes.

"I'll wake you when dinners ready." Shanti told her as she fell asleep

* * *

"Should we tell Ma?" San asked looking at Kayley and Garret as they slept

"Are they the people we were told to find?" Mowgli asked unserten

"They have to be." San decided

"If they're not Ma will _not_ be happy." Shanti pointed out

"We'll take them to Ma, if they're not the right people Ma will take care of it. She always does." San said then walked away making it clearly there would be no more arguement. Shanti and Mowgli looked at each other; Ma would not like it if they had the wrong people and Ma wasn't one you wanted to anger.

* * *

**(1) does anyone why people do that? I always wondered that.**

**People used; Just in case anyone was confused San was the girl in Princess Mononoke and Mowgli and Shanti call her Mono. Mowgli... you have to know Mowgli (The Jungle Book). Shanti was at the end of 'The Jungle Book'... and sorry I know she's a little OOC but I liked her this way. Nala and Simba were the girl and boy lion in the first 'Lion King'. And Kiara and Kopa are their kids from the 'The Lion Kind 2'**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit shorter then the others, but I like it. Also just a heads up, this will be on hiatus (break) next week for the 4th of July. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: ...(song from Journey to Atlantus)... yup there isn't one. But I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Kayley blinked, she didn't really want to wake up. Cause it seemed every time she woke up things always just got worse. She just didn't wanna deal with that again.

"Wake up." Shanti said leaning over her poking her in the head, "You're boyfriend's already up."

"Garret!" Kayley said sitting up wide awake, looking around she just find Garret anywhere

"Oh he's fine, he's just outside get some air." Shanti said seeing Kayley start to freak out.

"Garret!" Kayley cried as she got up and ran outside, desperete to find Garret safe and sound. And there he was sitting petting Kiara as she watched Kopa play with his father.

"Hello Kayley." Garret said not looking around, for obvious reasons.

"G-Garret!" Kayley said running up to him and throwing her arms around the back of his next, "I was so worried."

"Kayley, I doubt I would've died so easily." Garret said as he pulled her arms off himself

"S-sorry, I just didn't want to lose you." Kayley said blushing

"Don't apologize." Garret told her

"S-sorry." Kayley said again

"Kayley, what did I just say?" Garret asked her cracking a smile

"Sor- I didn't mean to." Kayley said smiling as well as she sat down on the other side of Kiara.

"Kayley... do they look happy?" Garret asked nodding his head toward the two lions. They were play-fighting, Kayley smiled The sight reminded her of before her father passed away and she would play knights with him and her mother. Kayley was always the knight who saved the princess (Mother) and killed the evil dragon (Father). Oh how she missed those days.

"Yeah they look very happy." Kayley replied smiling

"They sound happy." Garret said barely above a whisper. Something about the whole scene was just so calming.

* * *

They sat there watching the lions for a couple of hours before they heard Mononoke (They couldn't help think of her as that after Shanti and Mowgli kept called her that) walk up behind them.

"...you should leave after you heal." Mono said putting her basket of herbs down, "I can't let you stay forever."

"Oh...um... ok." Kayley said unsure of what she was sopposed to say to that

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Garret said politly, appearently more used to being kcked out of places.

"Oi! Sit back down!" Mono said pushing Garret back to the ground, "I said _after_ you're healed! Not right now."

"Mono... Vix is back." Mowgli said coming out of the forest with a fox in his hand

"Here Vixey." Mononoke said turning away from Kayley and bending down so the fox could come to her.

"How many pets do you have?" Kayley asked shock by another animal

"None." Mono said irrated as she glared at Kayley over her shoulder

"Simba, Nala, Kopa, and Kiara live here but they aren't our pets." Shanti explained as he came out of the cave to get the herbs and pet Vixey

"Vixey is a free-loader, she eats here, sleep here, but she doesn't ever help around here and will disappear for days." Mowgli added

"Speaking of Nala, where is she?" Garret asked, Kayley never understand how he got used to the lions so quickly. Lion weren't even native around here... why did Mono have lions again?

"Nala is hunting." Mono answered simply

"Oh... ok." Kayley gulped, happy that she wasn't out there anymore.

"Kayley, Garret, Shanti will show you a stream where you can bathe." Mono told them, "I assume you won't mind becuase Garret can't see?" Mono asked Kayley raising an eyebrow.

"N-no I don't mind." Kayley said but still blushing, Garret turned red too.

* * *

"Vixey, what did she say?" Mono asked as soon as Kayley and Garret where out of earshot

"..." Vixey looked at Mononoke and raised her left paw.

"Mowgli... go look out." Mono commanded, Mowgli nodded and ran into the woods to keep look out.

"Vixey... you've done good." Mono said petting the vixenas she stood up, hopeful Ma wasn't annoyed with her.

"We'll start as soon as Shanti brings them back here." Mono decided.

* * *

**People used: Vixey is the girl fox from the Fox and the Hound. That's everyone I think.**

**Don't forget I'm on Haitus this week, but next I'll be writing again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you for actually reading my fic, for this is my 10th chapter! Hooray! Also I'd like to thank Lovemex3 for being the one person I know actually reads this for sure.**

**Disclaimer: Bibbity bobbity boo! If I owned anything I might be able to spell that right... which I'm pretty sure I didn't, but even if I did I do not own anything!**

* * *

Kayley knew she told Mono she didn't mind bathing around Garret cause he couldn't see, ut the truth was she was glad Shanti took her down stream away from where Garret was. I mean she could still see him! But Mononoke didn't seem like she'd hear the answer even if Kayley told her that. So there sat Kayley, clean, wet, and happy Mono was on her side... mostly.

"She's like that everyone." Shanti said watching Kayley carefully, "Mono doesn't really like people."

"Oh joy." Kayley sighed, wishing she'd maybe meet a more friendly she-hermit who lives in the woods with a family of lions and two indian kids. Hey a girl can dream right?

"Kayley?" Garret asked as he slowly walked down the river Kayley was sitting next to. Kayley was dressed, Garret was blind (and also dressed), but for whatever reason Kayley still blushed.

"Yeah Garret?" Kayley asked glaring at Shanti, who was giggling like a school-girl.

"Kayley, I think we should try to find your mother." Garret said as he sat next to Kayley.

"Oh! right, we really should be getting out pretty soon." Kayley said remembering why she was in the woods in the first place.

"you have to leave?" Shanti pouted suddenly.

"Yes, we have deffenantly got to go." Garret said suddenly cold to the girl.

"Garret! You don't have to be so mean, she's been helping us." Kayley told Garret slightly annoyed with how rude he was for no reason.

"Kayley, I think we should leave now." Garret said again, "for once could you just listen to me?"

"Why do we have to leave now?" Kayley demanded standing up

"Yeah! Stay just one more night!" Shanti said excitedly jumping into the arguement, "Please!"

"No, I think we should be going... right now. We're very very busy." Garret said rudely detremined as he grabbed Kayley's arm and started to walk away

"No! Garret, why are you being such an ass? We should at least go back and say goodbye." Kayley said wrenching her arm away

"Kayley! Don't be stupid!" Garret nearly yelled trying to grab her arm again only to find she had moved

"I never asked for you to come! If that's how you want to be just leave!" Kayley screamed at him

"Fine but don't come crying to me!" Garret said turning away from her. Kayley just stood and watched as he left her, the one person who would have her back.

"How long have you known him?" Shanti asked

"Only a day or two. But I feel like I know him so much better." Kayley answered unthinkingly

"How long have you loved him?" Shanti asked cocking her head to the side

"... I-I do not love..." Kayley said looking at Shanti confused

"Oh...sure!" Shanti said smiling at Kayley confusing the girl even more, "Anyway... we should go tell Mono about Garry!"

"Garry?" Kayley asked giggling at the nickname

"Hehe, he's not here so I can call him whatever I wanna!" Shanti giggled as she skipped around Kayley

"Well we should find Mononoke I guess." Kayley said stopping Shanti, who at that point yelled

"Yay!"

* * *

As soon as Kayley saw Kopa playing with his sister she missed Garret again.

"Hey Shanti, Kayley, Garret! Princess wants to see you!" Mowgli yelled coming out of the cave, "...Where's Garret?"

"Oh, he got mad and left" Shanti said

"Oh... guess what Shanti!" Mowgli said shugging the Garret thing off

"... is Faline back!" Shanti squaled jumping and down suddenly and ran into the cave without waiting for an answer.

"Who's Faline?" Kayley asked knowing the vixen's name was Vixey.

"Faline is Shanti's _favorite_ deer, she alwys shows up about a day after Vixey and Shanti loves her." Mowgli explained

"Oh, well then let's go meet her." Kayley said wanting something to destact her from Garret leaving.

"Inside, come on." Mowgli said pointing in the cave. Kayley walked in right away. She didn't see the girl walk up to the egde of the forest, staring at Kayley so intently.

"Ma will want to see as soon as possible." the girl whispered

"Understood, thank you Kairi." Mowgli said nodding slightly before fallowing Kayley into the cave.

* * *

**PU (People used... but is says pee-you haha!) Faline was the little doe in Bambie, and Kairi... ok I know she's not even in a movie but she from Kingdom Hearts and since that has a lot to do with Disney and princesses I put her in here.**

**Also I'm putting this up today cause I finished it early and I'm busy on friday... so enjoy and an early Happy Friday the 13th (I love Friday 13)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**These chapters are so short... but I can't help it that's how I see them. And also I find it interesting that most 'disney princess' are based on other older tales... does that mean Disney wrote FanFic Movies?**

**Disclaimer****: too late to be known as an original, sure to be known as horrible, this fic, the phony Princess Tale!**

* * *

Kayley stopped right inside the cave, something was wrong. The campfire they had was out and she didn't hear Kupa and Kiara. Kayley's first thought was they were attacked, but Mowgli was fine.

"Kayley," Mono said from outside the cave walking behind Kayley

"Monono... what happened here?" Kayley asked scared suddenly

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." Mononoke said still not smiling

"Kayley, you coulda just left us alone." Shanti said stepping out from behind Mono, Kayley didn't hear the drop in Shanti's happy-go-lucky voice.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kayley demanded, "Shanti! Do you know why Garret left?"

"Maybe..." Shanti giggled

"He heard her talking to Kairi, so he didn't trust us anymore and when you were too bull-headed to listen he left without you. Typical male, only worrying about his own ass." Mono scoffed

"Who's Kairi?" Kayley said shutting her eyes, she knew she shoulda listened to Garret, he was always right.

"You'll meet her later, don't you worry about that." Mononoke said taking a step toward Kayley

"You'll like her, that is if she doesn't, you know, have to get rid of you." Shanti said bubly again.

"Wh-where is she!" Kayley demanded backing away from Mononoke

"She left, back to tell Ma what she thinks about you." Mowgli said, "Princess is going to bring you to her."

"What?" Kayley said looking at Mono, just before Kayley screamed and Mono knocked Kayley out and put Kayley on Simba's shoulder to carry.

"Let's not keep Ma waiting."

* * *

"Stupid Kayley." Garret mumbled to himself as he pushed aside a branch "She never listens to anyone, why can't she just stop being so stubborn." Garret knew they had to get out of there, whoever they were they were bad news, Kayley just didn't understand that. The second he heard Shanti talking to someone he didn't reconize he knew that they had to get out of there, right away.

"...Ma is waiting... what could that mean?" Garret wondered, having only heard that much he barely knew anything but he did know thay weren't as nice as they pretended. Finally Garret just sat down annoyed with himself, he didn't owe Kayley _anything_, why was he even here! That stupid girl took his simple life and turned it upsidedown!

"Damn it!" Garret yelled, he shouldn't have ever helped her at all, that way he'd still be living a easy life., "It's not like I even _know_ her! and what has she done for me? Get me in trouble and dealing with something that has nothing to do with me!" Garret desided to go home somehow and see if Al was still there and somehow get his life backin order, somehow.

Just then Garret heard a scream, Kayley's scream. Throwing his plan (and anger) to the wind Garret got up and ran as fast as he could toward the sound, not even realizing he never hit a tree once. Just knowing Kayley needed him was enough to make him run faster then ever, he didn't care what he had to go through he'd find her!

* * *

"Auntie Flora! I'm home!" Shanti said opening the door to a house even deeper in the woods then the cave

"Hello dear, did you get the girl?" an older woman with a red dress asked

"Yup! Hello Auntie Fauna!" Shanti said to the woman wearing green, who nodded back as she stired her soup

"Of course that got the girl, the question is is it the right girl!" A woman in blue scoffed at Flora

"Auntie Merryweather!" Shanti giggled, "Princess and Kayley and everyone will be here really really soon, they asked me to come and make sure everything was ready."

"Yes everything is ready, and I must say I hope she's the right girl." Someone said from the corner. Shanti's smile faded and she mumbled a quiet "yes Ma." as she bowed her head.

* * *

**Dunn Dunn Duhh! Again I'm busy tomorrow so I'm posting this today, and also I'm busy for the next two weeks and wouldn't be able to get to this but after that I'll be back.**

**PU: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather... you have to know them (Sleeping Bueaty)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm BAACCKKKKK! Ok! I tried to go into more detail explaining how things look, tell me how I did. Plz!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I'm Walt Disney, I died in 1966, and there's a rumor that I had my head froze... except I'm NOT anything but a fan who needs a life!**

* * *

Kayley rolled over, she just wanted two more minutes! Then Kayley remembered what had last happened, she tried sitting up only to realize she was tied down. She tried to scream, but she was gagged. Finally opening her eyes she saw she was in a house, and it was nothing like she excepted. Instead of bones and other witch stuff (which is kinda what Kaylwy thought there was) there was flowers on a table also filled with bezel and other herbs. There was a fire cooking a pot full of... Kayley thought it smelled like chicken soup. Kayley was tied up on a fluffy recliner next to a window. Kayley, in awe of how homey it was, suddenly heard talking from though the open door to another room.

"Will she work?" Kayley heard Shanti ask someone.

"Go untied her Merry." Someone commanded. Then a plump old lady dressed in blue came in grumbling as she took off Kayley's gag.

"Who are you! Let me Go!" Kayley demanded as soon as she could talk, she _had_ to get away and find Garret and say sorry.

"Shut up, I don't know why I always have to do the hard work." She replied, "Fauna! Are you watching this soup!" Merry yelled looking at the soup pot.

"Of course I'm watching it!" A thin old lady in green said hurrying in, "I'm not going to put the landruy in again! I only did that once."

"Twice." Merryweather told her, "Right Flora?"

"Actually it was three times." A merry elder lady in pink and red said as she and Shanti came in followed by another old woman.

"Who are you!" Kayley nearly shouted

"The question is 'who are _you_'?" She said then seeing Kayley continue to glare she chuckled and added, "I am known to many but Mononoke calls me 'Ma'"

"Where is that traitorous bitch?" Kayley asked, but she couldn't help but feel a little bad for using such a name for someone she once thought was her friend. But she _wasn't_ her friend, Kayley reminded herself, and I'd have known that if I'd have listened to Garret, Kayley remembered painfully.

"Miss Mononoke took Mowgli and the animals back to her cave." Flora answered

"But more importantly, how is your mother, Miss Kayley?"

"Y-you known my mom?" Kayley asked shocked

"Oh yes I knew her very well, in fact I was her godmother." Ma smiled blissfully

"Prove it!" Kayley said happy she didn't stutter again.

"You're stronger then you seem, braver then you believe," Ma said slowly,

"and smarter then you think." Kayley helped her finish, reciting something her mother always told her, "you _did_ know Mom, maybe you could help me..."

"I'll try." Ma said smiling, suddenly reminding Kayley why she was there in the first place

"Wait! Why did you kidnap me?" Kayley asked narrowing her eyes, glad she hadn't fully opened up to the stranger yet

"oh, well you see I always knew your mother would visit me someday... or you would. I've been somewhat of a hermit for a while and didn't wish to be bothered by just anyone. Sadly it took longer for Juliana to visit me so I hoped she couldn't find so I asked Miss Mononoke to keep an eye out, she misunderstood _why_ I wanted Juliana and thought it was something more... angry, and so acted that way when she brought me the first person she found. But it was not anyone I wanted to seem, and the way Miss Mononoke acted helped keep people and praying eyes away from me, so we agreed upon our methods." Ma explained smiling.

"Fine, I believe you. _Only_ because Mom's told me her godmother's a hermit." Kayley sighed, "But I need your help still..." and Kayley launched into her strange tale.

* * *

Two hours later...

Kayley just finished her story and looked around at everyone who was listening, hoping for some sign that they knew _something_ to help her.

"I knew this day would come..." Ma said sadly, "but is that everything? Your mother said nothing else?"

"Um... well she did say something." Kayley admitted, she hadn't said anything about being told to find _FG_ because she still didn't know where to look, "*sigh* she told me to find someone, someone named _FG_." Kayley almost thought she'd said she had grown another head.

"Kayley... Juliana used to call me..." Ma said slowly, "..._Fairy_ Godmother, or _FG_ for short."

* * *

**PU: Juliana was Kayley's mother's name (Quest For Camelot), Ma aka Fairy Godmother aka FG is ...um... Fairy Godmother... from Cinderella. And the 'Stronger then you seem' quote was from Winnie the Pooh's Grand Adventure, hey it **_**was**_** Disney and I soooo loved that quote!**

**and Duh Duh DUHH! um... maybe the wrong place for the '3 duhs' but know you know who FG is, and YAY for anyone who had already guessed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel bad about how short the chapters are, but that's how I see them and just adding more words feels forced and not very good.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, the plot holes (unless someone wants them), and the grammar mistakes, other then that nothing's mine.**

* * *

"Owwch!" Garret said as he tripped over another root. He normally didn't trip this much but he was deep in thought, "Why couldn't she just listen to me? She is just so hard to deal with!" As soon as Garret realized he couldn't find Kayley again his anger came back, but more at himself then not that he'd admit it.

"...Why Kayley... Why was I so stupid?" Garret said not even sitting up from where he fell, "I should have told her what I heard, she's the one in trouble! If she gets hurt I'll never forgive myself!"

"You know sitting and crying won't help." Someone said kindly

"Who are you!" Garret said jumping up, why didn't he hear her coming?

"My name is Marian, I come to this forest to pick mushrooms and herbs." The lady answered kindly, "But you have to be careful in these woods, there's a group of kidnapper and a mob leader I think."

"Mob leader? Not someone named 'Ma' right?" Garret asked worried

"Well yes, they call her 'Ma'. How'd you know?" Marian asked

"You have to help me find her! NOW!" Garret shouted shakily

"W-why do you wanna find 'Ma'?" Marian asked sounding scared

"Not Ma, though she'll probably be there too, I meant Kayley. I need to find Kayley!" Garret said taking a step toward Marian's voice.

"Who's Kayley?" Marian asked kindly again

"Kayley is my... Kayley is um..." Garret said unsure of who Kayley was to him, "Kayley is my friend, and she's in danger and I have to save her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Marian said putting her hand on his shoulder, "And I'll help you find her."

"Thank you." Garret breathed

"And besides you must really love her..." Marian said walking away loud enough for Garret to fallow her, "...to try and find her even though you're blind."

"I-I don't love her! I just..." Garret protested before Marian quieted him with a 'oh sure.'

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where is Kayley right now?" Minnie asked

"I don't know ma'am, they agent following her lost track." Kida answered

"And what about the background check on Garret?" Minnie asked

"We've got nothing to report, sorry ma'am." Kida said again. Just then a little beep went off and Minnie picked up her phone.

"Hello?... Ah yes, good... I see... ok, good proceed as planned." Minnie said then she hung up

"Is it my time to join the team on the ground?" Kida asked

"Yes it is." Minnie said, "and Kida... make sure Kayley doesn't find _Fairy Godmother_ or else it could ruin all our plans."

"Yes ma'am" Kida said saluting and then leaving Minnie.

"We can't let Kayley ruin many years of prefect planing." Minnie said

* * *

**PU: Marian is Maid Marian (Robin Hood) and if you wanna know how she looks you'll have to wait till someone who can see meets her.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I didn't post last week, but I forgot it was almost Labor Day and I had to work all week and between school and work I really didn't have time to post. Also I may not have as much time now that school's started, but I'll try to keep posting.**

* * *

Kayley just stared, she'd found FG already? But why did her mother think this lady, who lived in the middle nowhere, wound know what was going on?

"Now I understand this is a lot to take in but please listen to me. I'm also your godmother and I know everything your mother thinks you need to know." Ma... no Fairy Godmother said taking a step toward Kayley.

"N-no! My godmother would have come by and visited me! My godmother died when I was young." Kayley said backing away, she had no reason to trust this stranger.

"Kayley... please listen to me, I can answer any question you have but you have to trust me." Fairy Godmother said, "And it's a very good thing that boy left... there's no reason to trust him."

"Excuse me! I trust Garret more then I trust you." Kayley decided she couldn't do this on her own, she needed Garret with her, "Listen how about I go find Garret and then we come back? It wouldn't take long."

"We can't let you do that" Someone said from the door, turning around quickly, Kayley saw a girl with sort black hair with longer purple streaks around her face.

"We've been ordered to keep you in the premises." a girl in short wavy brown hair said.

"Sorry Kayley, but you wouldn't understand" The last person said

"Kida! What's going on? I thought you were the good guys?"Kayley asked

"Of course we're the good guys, everyone thinks they're the good guys. aybe you're the bad guy." Kida said

"B-but... b-but you said..." Kayley stuttered

"Don't worry, if you just do as we say you'll understand everything."

"Garret!" Kayley yelled hoping he could somehow hear her

"Get out of my house, I've already told you I want nothing to do with you." Fairy Godmother told Kida

"Akima, grab Kayley, Marina, the old lady." Kida order, then the girl with black/purple hair roughly grabbed and pinned Kayley while the other girl did the same to Fairy Godmother

"And don't worry about your boyfriend." Akima told Kayley

"Yeah he should be here any time now." Marina told her

"You haven't hurt him have you!" Kayley gasped

"No but we can't have him running around." Marina said, if Kayley hadn't been pinned to the wall she's have thought Marina had said that to comfort Kayley.

* * *

Meanhile

"I'm sure I heard Kayley scream." Garret said again, "How do I know you're not working for Ma?"

"I've already told you, I'm no more her ally then I am yours" Marian said

"You never said that about being my ally..." Then Marian somehow pinned Garret's arm behind his back

"Come with me, and be quiet." Marian said forcing Garret to walk forward.

* * *

Some short time later.

Garret heard a door open and was shoved inside a house, before he could ask where he was he heard something he didn't want to hear _there_.

"Garret!" Kayley had scream, not relieved or hurt but scared and worried. Garret knew something was going on, but he didn't know what.

* * *

**And my writing is starting to suck...**

**PU: Akima was the one with purple hair (Titan AE), Marina had short wavy brown hair (Sinbad the Sailor), and I think that's it for now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**With school and stuff it's getting hard to post every week, but I'll try. And if there's any questions, like my plot doesn't make sense, just ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability without giving the plot away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm adding this cause I skipped it last time and I haven't been sued yet...**

* * *

"Garret!" Kayley yelled happy to see him, and worried for him. Kayley was shocked to see that Garret was being held prisoner, and more shocking was who was holding him. She was mostly human except she had red fur all over her face and body, along with a foxes tail and mouth and ears. In simplest terms, she looked like a human-fox hybrid.

"W-who... what are you?" Kayley asked in disbelief

"I am called Marian, I was an experiment as a baby and this is what happened." Marian answered simply

"I am sorry, I've told you many times I will not help." Fairy Godmother told Kida

"You have to!" Akima demanded

"I decided many years ago that I'm done!" Fairy Godmother said sternly

"Minnie needs you." Marina said

"What's going on!" Kayley asked

"Kayley, are you ok?" Garret asked worried, "Have they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Garret... somebody tell me what's going on!" Kayley asked again

"Many years ago, I helped Minnie found D.I.S.N.E.Y. but about fifteen years ago I quit but Minnie will not accept that." Fairy Godmother said

"And we need you." Kida told her

"No, I'm not fit to be in charge." Fairy Godmother said

"He's alive!" Akima blurted out

"What?"

"We got a distress call, he was alive two days ago." Kida answered calmly

"He's... alive?" Kayley asked "who's alive?"

"Just before I quit I sent a man-" Fairy Godmother began

"I thought there were only girl agents." Kayley interpreted

"True, but this man was an exception, because he's wife was a key agent. Anyway I sent him on a mission that turned out to be deadly. After his wife and daughter learn of his presumed death I couldn't face them and became a hermit."

"Well he's alive, and his wife's in trouble. This is more then it had been so many years ago." Kida said

"And what about the daughter?" Garret asked

"What was the man's name?" Kayley asked

"The daughter... is hopefully safe." Akima answered strangely

"Who was this man?" Kayley asked again getting a weird feeling

"His name... was Sir Lionel..." Fairy Godmother said "...Kayley, he was... you're father."

* * *

**No one knew except Sir Lionel who was Kayley's father (Quest for Camelot)**

**Also I'm sorry if my writing is getting worse, I don't have a much time to perfect it as I did.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Did you know most Disney (brand name) princesses(and other stories) were older stories and princesses that Disney just made movies out of? That may be why (along with the animation) that Anastasia is commonly mistaken for Disney. Sorry this didn't get posted yesterday, but our internet wasn't working.**

**Disclaimer: well like I said up there /\ Disney kinda copyrighted the princesses anyway so it shouldn't matter so much.**

* * *

Kayley couldn't believe it, somehow she was going back to D.I.S.N.E.Y. after everything. She sat in the back of a helicopter in shock while Garret sat next to her without saying anything. Kida and the pilot with Akima copiloting. Fairy Godmother sat with dignity in front of Kayley; she'd left her home to the care of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Marian sat next to her filling Fairy Godmother in on everything, not that Kayley was actually listening. While Marina was watching them making sure no one made a break for it; not that anyone would considering they were 2000 feet in the air.

"Kayley... are you sure you believe them?" Garret whispered to Kayley

"My father... he died in a fire... fire fifteen years ago..." Kayley mumbled absently, for she'd always believed that her father had died in a fire. She remembered him well for being only two years at the time, she remembered a warm smile and soft brown hair, but more then that she remembered his voice saying she was his angel and would make the world a magical place.

"How did you find us?" Garret asked Kida (or whoever would answer him) deciding Kayley needed to think.

"We've been fallowing Kayley since she left, we know every move she's made." Kida explained, "Every person she's talked to."

* * *

Two hours later...

Kayley was outside Minnie's office door with Garret, Fairy Godmother was inside talking with Minnie.

"Kayley!" Turning Kayley saw Eilonwy running toward her. She was flanked by two other girl her age; one with long brown/black hair and tan skin, the other with short curly light brown hair tied in a bow.

"Eilonwy? How are you?" Kayley asked surprised as the younger girl jumped her

"I'm fine, but why'd you leave! I never got to introduce my friends." Eilonwy said waving her hands at the two girls, "This is Lilo, she's Hawaiian _and_ her big sister is full agent!" Eilonwy said pointing at the tanned girl

"And I can surf!" Lilo added, "and I'm friends with _all_ the fish!"

"Wow, that's great!" Kayley said enthusiastically knowing she was supposed to be impressed

"Yeah! and this is Wendy, she's a stink in the mud who tells great stories." Eilonwy said about the second girl, who looked like she got called that enough it didn't bother her anymore

"Pleasure." Wendy said in a slight British accent, "I hope Eilonwy hasn't bothered you too much."

"No she hasn't." Kayley smiled

"Wendy! Eilonwy! Lilo! You guys ditched me!" A girl who looked like Wendy but with straighter hair yelled running up

"We did not! You just didn't fallow us." Lilo told the girl

"Kayley this is Jane, she's Wendy's twin sister, who's a lot louder and gets us in more trouble." Lilo said** (1)**

"Hello." Kayley smiled at the girl

"Kayley... we've been here for a while and you haven't introduced your boyfriend yet." Eilonwy pouted

"Oh sorry! This is Garret, he's helped me out a lot." Kayley explained

"And I'm not her boyfriend." Garret smirked, "No matter how much she begs."

"Ok girls, I need to speak to Kayley now, go have fun." Minnie said opening her door, "and stay out of trouble!" Kayley watched as the girls ran down the hall but after she turned and walked into Minnie's office with Garret at her side.

"So? What's going on?" Garret asked finding a sit

"First things first, do you recognize this man?" Minnie asked holding up a poorly taken picture of a man

"No. Should I?" Garret asked calmly, as if he could see and was being asked.

"Not you!" Kayley snapped at him, something about the man was familiar then it hit her, "That's the man who attacked Briar! Oh god Briar! Is she ok? You said you were fallowing me?" Kayley couldn't believe she forgot all about Briar who she'd last seen being attacked by a strange man.

"Briar? Oh yes, she's fine." Minnie said smiling mischievously

"But... are you sure? She was just a citizen, she's not like one of you guys." Kayley pointed out

"Sorry Kayley, but I'm really not." Kayley saw Briar walk in the office, smiling sheepishly, "and my names not really Briar... it's Aurora and I was send to keep an eye on you"

"Didn't do a good job did you now?" Garret asked.

"clearly he doesn't like too many people" Minnie thought

"You... lied to me?" Kayley asked

"I'm sorry, but it's my job, but I did mean every word I said." Briar... no Aurora answered nervously

"Back to the matter at hand, have you ever meet him before that night? Or after?" Fairy Godmother asked, when Kayley shook her head she continued, "He goes by the name 'Hunter' or at least that's a code name, he's well know in the black-market and underground but other then that not many people know anything about him."

"We think he has something to do with your father, Kayley." Minnie added

"That's nice, can you guys... girls, drop me off at my place, cause I'm not really needed here." Garret said, Kayley thought she heard a little bitterness in his voice

"We would but it's been ransacked" Aurora said,

"and... I'm so sorry, but... we're not sure where your roommate is." Minnie told Garret

"What!" Garret demanded sitting up right

"We believe he may have been kidnapped." Minnie said regretfully.

* * *

**(1) I'm aware that Wendy is Jane's mother, but I wanted Wendy (cause everyone knows Wendy) as a kid, and Jane just cause. And I couldn't keep the mother/daughter thing it was weird so I made them twins. It's my story and I can do what I want.**

**PU: Lilo is from Lilo and Stitch, Wendy and Jane are from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2 respectively, and just to be clear Briar Rose was Aurora undercover (Sleeping Beauty).**

**Yay my first chapter over 1000 words in a while! I feel accomplished.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi I'm back, it's been a long time. So how have you been? Did Timmy get over that cold? How was Sarah's math test? Has your dog stopped chewing you slippers? I have no idea what I'm doing, I haven't done this in awhile.**

**Disclaimer: Well if I've said it once, I've said it once. They aren't mine.**

* * *

Kayley couldn't believe her ears. It was too much. Her roommate, for one day, was an undercover agent sent to spy on her? Te man who attacked them in the night was linked to her father? Garret's house and was trashed and his roommate gone? Just make it stop!

"What do you mean? Kidnapped?" Garret snarled glaring at Minnie, well toward Minnie.

"We think that he may have been caught up in some illegal work." Aurora told him, "We'd been watching him. A couple days ago, right after you left with Kayley, he disappeared. We're trying everything to find him with everything we have." Garret slammed his hands on Minnie's desk, nearly knocking over her glass.

"He was always doing something illegal. I was always doing something illegal. there are thousands of people who do illegal things. Why were you watching Al!" Garret demanded angrily. Kayley grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the desk, trying to calm him down.

"Aladdin was... Aladdin was in the wrong place at the wrong time, we were watching to make sure he was safe" Fairy Godmother replied, "Apparently we didn't know how much danger he was in."

"So it's your fault! You guys were supposed to keep him safe, from who knows what, and you failed!" Garret was furious, Aladdin was his best friend. And if he had been there maybe Al wouldn't be in trouble.

"We have a lead, but I'm not sure how good it is. Aladdin was being watched by an old agent, but the night Aladdin disappeared she was also kidnapped. We've just gotten a lock on whereabouts. We were about to sent out a squad to rescue her, and she will probably have info on Aladdin." Minnie explained her smile never faltering. The door swung open, in the door way was a Russian girl with brown hair tied up. "ah, Anya, perfect timing. I would like you to meet Kayley and Garret. They will be joining you on your mission." Minnie told the girl

"Fine, but we have to leave now, the copper is waiting." Anya told them, bowing to Minnie and Fairy Godmother she left the room. Kayley grabbed garret's hand and they fallowed the girl.

* * *

They didn't say a word until they got to the copter pan, where a helicopter was wait for them. Climbing Kayley saw a handsome man in the driver's seat, he also had brown hair and a slightly crooked nose. Anya sat in the seat next to him without a word.

"So your name's Anya uh?" Garret asked still grumpy from when he yelled at Minnie. The girl didn't turn around when she answered.

"Anastasia, but please call me Anya. This id Dimitri, he's helping us." Anya replied kindly. The man waved to them also without turning around. They had already flown so far that when Kayley looked out the window she didn't anything but woods. "We're going to find an girl who was supposed to be watching the missing person." Garret growled at the mention of his friend, "Aladdin, and we believe she will have information on his whereabouts."

"Where will we find the agent? How will we get her out? Who took her?" Kayley asked, babbling in nervousness. This was real, she had people who could die if she messed up.

"Don't know. Don't know. and Don't know." Dimitri answered her questions, making Anastasia smile at his bad joke. "We'll tell you when we get there, so don't ask." Kayley bit her lip, she wasn't sure she could do this anymore. Garret sensing her nervousness picked up her hand.

"We'll be fine." Garret whispered to her, Kayley smiled and thanked him resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Hours later Dimitri told them to be ready to jump, and Anya handed Kayley parachutes.

"Jump! What do you mean jump?" Kayley asked in shock, she had never agreed to jump out of a helicopter. Anya already had her's on.

"Me and you will be jumping in and will go find Jasmine first. The boys will find a place to park and then meet us inside. Just like a the movies." Anya explained calmly. Except Kayley doubted breaking into a place that held a kidnapped secret agent was anything like going to see a movie. Kayley slowly put her parachute on, while Garret and Dimitri talked over their plan.

"And you are sure you can keep up?" Dimitri asked Garret not unkindly, "Cause if I have to watch out for the both of us this could end badly."

"I'll be fine, trust me I've broken into a lot of places." Garret told him.

"Ok, just watch me, when I pull my chute you pull yours, ok?" Anastasia told Kayley as she made sure Kayley put the parachute on right. Kayley nodded, biting her lip she waited for Anya to jump. Anya was gone in an instant.

"Wish me luck Garret." Kayley whispered as she jumped, she didn't hear Garret fulfill her wish. She was in midair, falling, hoping she knew what she was doing.

* * *

**PU: Anya or Anastasia was from Anastasia, along with Dimitri. And Someone asked me to use them and I did, so yeah.**

**Also I haven't been on because I'm busy. High school (I'm a senior!), work, personal writing, plus the holidays are coming up so I don't have a lot of time but I'm trying.**


	18. Note to Everyone

Dear guest and anyone else

My computer is currently broken :( so I have no way of writing the next chapter. I've not forgotten or given up, so please do not worry. I'm so so so happy you care enough, and will update as soon as I get a new computer. But as I have no idea when that will be, I can make no promises.

Again I love that you care so much and will try as soon as I can. Love Miss Erika Rose


End file.
